the_ministry_of_neutral_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oriuss Stealthgleam (Oreo Cakestir)
"You want me to define history for you? I can't... especially since it defines ourselves." - Oriuss to a padawan learner during the Clone Wars Biography Childhood Oriuss Stealthgleam (aka Oreo Cakestir) was a male Pantoran born on Pantora during 46 BBY. Oriuss was born to Cheryl and Joseph Stealthgleam, whom were both senators of Pantora. Oriuss' perspective of the world was different from most peoples' due to the fact that his parents inspired him to think differently with their great knowledge of politics. He was a quick learner, being able to do many difficult tasks at an early age. Oriuss learned how to walk quicker than most toddlers and was talking with an extensive knowledge of vocabulary. It turned out Oriuss was Force Sensitive. At the age of three (during 43 BBY), Oriuss was taken away to the Jedi Temple by Jedi Master Sulanvar. There he trained with many other younglings by Master Yoda. It was there where he was truly one with the force. During 42 BBY, Oriuss had met Dylan Antiunknown, a very awkward child. Dylan was not a youngling from the temple, he was a curious, mischievous boy who always sneaked in the temple undetected. With Dylan's frequent visits, Oriuss quickly grew towards Dylan's ways. They had become very close friends just after a short time. After eight years of training as a youngling, Oriuss had become the Apprentice to Jedi Master Grif Starsong. Training When Oriuss began training under Jedi Master Grif Starsong (during 35 BBY) at the age of eleven, he learned to appreciate his teachings for they would help him throughout his life. Dylan did affect Oriuss greatly during his training often influencing him to take the easy way out. Grif was worried for Oriuss as he sometimes strayed off task. So as punishment, Oriuss was strictly to be separated from Dylan. Oriuss continued his training, despite his separation from his dear friend. He worked along side Grif to further sharpen his skills and to maintain his power. Changing a Hero The mission that granted Oriuss Knighthood (during 28 BBY), at the age of 18 was a complex one putting his skills to the test. He was sent to Crystal City on Christophsis to help the locals dismantle the rebellion of droids that were attacking them. When Oriuss arrived at Crystal City, he had arrived during a battle that had just begun. Durk Shim, the leader of the locals, told Oriuss that his spies had just recently discovered who the leader of the droids was. It was Darth Nina. Nina was a corrupt Jedi who was very strong in the force. She had left the temple because she felt it wasn't her place. She, like Dooku, thought the Republic would fall apart from within it's self. Oriuss was sent by Durk to arrest and send Nina to the Galactic Prison. It was days before Oriuss had tracked down Nina. She had been in an abandoned tower far away from the war zone. When Oriuss walked in, Nina had been sitting in a chair waiting for him. As soon as Oriuss had laid his eyes on Nina, he had immedately fallen in love with her. He had never seen such beauty. But nevertheless, he drew his lightsaber and was ready to fight her. She pulled out a red lightsaber, jumped, and started attacking. Already, Oriuss was having a difficult time blocking the blows. At last, Oriuss had gotten the upper hand and started attacking. Nina could sense how Oriuss was trying to hide his affection for her. She knew he eventually wouldn't be able to keep up as his emotions were affecting his reflexes. Nina then pulled out a second lightsaber and soon began to overpower him. She then used force lighting to disarm Oriuss and had him bowing before her. Nina too, had realized she had feelings for Oriuss. So, shockingly, she spared his life. She then came down to hug Oriuss and kissed him on the cheek. She wanted him to stay with her. Oriuss had promised to always serve her, but just as they were about to flee from the building, the locals rushed in the building and found them. They then arrested Nina. Oriuss was now devastated. When Oreo had returned to the temple on Coruscant, he had been granted full Knighthood for his bravery against Darth Nina. Oriuss, pleased that he was now a Jedi Knight, was still distraught that Nina had been taken away from him. Even though, his loyalty was with the Galactic Republic and the Jedi, he would always secretly be hers. The Wrong Path to Enlightenment From that day up until the Clone Wars began, Oriuss, still scarred, began having many visions about her. He could not let her go, for she was special to him. He imagined himself turning against the Order to serve her. He was too deeply in love with her to focus on anything. Two years after he had encountered Nina (26 BBY), she managed to escape. She fled to a starship where Oriuss was able to catch up to her in time. It had been so long since he had seen her. Oriuss was overjoyed and came over to her. She greeted him with a hug. Nina asked him if he would come with her. Oriuss would then go to be with Nina for a year serving under her command. Immobilized by Love Oriuss was deeply in love with Nina and would serve to her every whim. He would learn to fear her but also receive her affection. Nina and Oreo were settled on Felucia. Nina would teach Oreo vital skills and help him with his lightsaber combat. He was training with the dark side of the Force. Besides the fact that they trained, they did everything together. They had a spark that was imaginable. Although, Oriuss did love Nina, in his heart, he felt things weren't right. He told Nina that he had to go back to the Jedi Temple because it was his home. Nina understood and let Oriuss travel back to Coruscant. Their paths would cross again in the future. The Clone Wars Oriuss returned to the temple, covering up with a lie to explain what happened to him during the two years he was gone. He had arrived right when the war had emerged. Soon enough, he became a well known figure throughout the galaxy. Oriuss was recognized by many CIS and Separatist leaders such as Count Dooku, General Grievous, and Nute Gunray. As a General of the Republic, Oriuss planned and executed many attacks against the Separatist droid army, many of which, were effective in securing victory for the Galactic Republic. Oriuss was also an idol figure in maintaining peace within the Senate. Although, as the war progressed, Oriuss' perspective on life began to change just as his loyalty to the Council did. He was starting to question their authority. Reestablishment of the Rogue Droid Rebellion The reestablishment of the Rogue Droid Foundation was back within a year of the start of the Clone Wars. It was a small start for Nina, but eventually she would reclaim her fame. Oriuss would then pursue her. Following His Heart During 22 BBY, (during the start of the Clone Wars) Oriuss, at the age of 22, had been given an assignment by the Council to protect the 21 year old Senator, Dawnrai Catara, from Naboo. He was depressed about how he would most likely never see Nina again. He had decided to clear his mind about her completely. Oriuss would protect Dawn from assassination attempts and all sorts of harm. He would even protect her from the dangerous Aurra Sing. Oriuss had begun to express feelings for the senator. She too, grew fond of Oriuss. One day, while Oriuss was with her on a balcony, he started talking about fate: "I wonder... What shall be come of us Dawnrai?" "What do you mean Boat?" "Well Dawnrai, I... I love you.. Ever since i first laid my eyes on you, I rediscovered how to love. I... have grown fond of you." "You know Boat, I must admit... that I have fallen for you as well. You ARE my shining Knight in armor after all. I admire everything about you. I think we were put in this galaxy to share our love for each other." " I feel the same Dawn... I will defy the code to be with you. You are my soul mate." The two of them would hug and hold hands when no one was watching and occasionally exchange a kiss on the cheek. Oriuss knew having attachments was against the Jedi Code, but he further continued his relationship with Dawn. The two were inseparable. The Return of an Old Friend During 21 BBY, the 23 year old Oriuss Stealthgleam made his way to the city of Cazneon, Ryloth to report on the Separatist foothold of the planet. Oriuss had hoped to find some clues that would be useful to him. While searching for evidence, Oriuss had gotten attacked by a bunch of mercenaries. There was an overwhelming number of them. Oriuss tried his best to defend himself, but was unable to defeat them all. As Oriuss fell to the ground, a mysterious figure appeared and started thinning out the mercenaries' numbers. It was Dylan. Oriuss was taken by Dylan to his headquarters. After his health was restored, Dylan and Oriuss caught up with each other's lives. After Dylan had been separated from him, he made his away across the galaxy smuggling people. He then became the owner of the famous organization known as Antiunknown Industries. (It would later become known as the Antiunknown Cartel due to his absence). It was a powerful organization for it supplied half the Inner Rim with supplies. Now that Dylan had saved Oriuss' life, he now owed him a life debt. Oriuss was offered by Dylan a partnership in the organization, but declined, stating that his loyalty was with the Republic. Being as generous as he was, Dylan told him that offer would never expire in case he changed his mind. Now being abandoned by his troops and without a starfighter, Oriuss asked Dylan if he could take him back to Coruscant. After Dylan had said yes, they prepared themselves and took off a few days later. Agreeing to Disagree When the two arrived at Courscant, Oriuss and Dylan went directly to the Senate. There they met Daniel Greenpluser, the son of Duchess Satine Kryze. Note: Satine was the Duchess of Mandalore and ironically, her son was a senator for that planet. Daniel was a influential figure in the Senate and had been a mentor to Dawnrai Catara. Daniel greeted Oriuss as he knew he was close to Dawn. Oriuss then introduced Dylan to Daniel. Daniel took an immediate disliking to Dylan.'' Then it was there when Oriuss had spotted Dawn by herself. He ran up to her holding her in his arms. Pleased to see him, Dawn kissed him on the cheekand greeted him. Dylan and Daniel approached and then it was there where they all started to socialize. They all then went to Daniel's quarters for a lovely dinner. Daniel, still disliking Dylan's demeanor, criticized him the whole time. Dylan, however, fired his witty comments right back at Daniel. (Eventually Daniel and Dylan became good friends.) Here is the conversation between the two during the dinner: As the too were bickering, Dawn and Oriuss went outside and started talking. Then the following conversation took place: ''"Boaty! I missed you so much." " I missed you too Dawnny. I couldn't stop thinking about you." " Oh Boaty." "Dawn, I wanted to share something with." " What is it?" "Oh nothing... Just wanted to share a momemt with you..." '' ''Oriuss held her hand and pulled her close to him. Dawn then put her head against his chest. As she looked up upon him, he kissed her. *This momemt was just right for Oriuss as he hadn't experienced anything like this since he had left Nina.* '' As they finished thier moment they looked at each other and held hands. Dylan and Daniel came toward the balcony, still irritated by each other, to check up on them. They spotted Dawn and Oriuss holding hands. Daniel, curious, asked Oriuss if they were together. ''"Master Jedi, are you and Senator Catara going steady?" "Oh... no Daniel, we were just... closing our discussion about something and shaking hands..." "Ah ok. What was it about?" "That is personal, sorry. "Oh ok, sure thing Master Jedi." As Oriuss left, Dylan said to Daniel: " For a man who is very knowledgeable in the world of politics, you seem to not understand the world of dating. Of course they are together!" '' After further mocking Daniel, Dylan left with Oriuss and headed back to the Antiunknown mansion. The Ride Home As Dylan and Oriuss made their way back to the headquarters, with Dylan a little drunk, but still driving, Oriuss decided to empty out his feelings and tell Dylan how he felt towards the senator. ''"I don't know Dylan, I haven't felt this way in a long time... since i last saw Nina." " Don't be like Danny, he's to uptight about everything. Forget Nina. You are never going to see her again. You're with Dawn. Focus on the now moment!" "You're right. I do love her." But what about the Order, I must stay with them and help fight against the Separatist. I took an oath to always stay loyal." " Ok look, that's your decision bro, not mine." Let your heart guide you..." " Dylan look out!!!" It turned out Dylan had ran out of fuel, forcing him to crash land them on the top of a building. "You fool! Why didn't you refuel on gas!" "How was I suppose to know I was out of gas?!" "The thing.... agh!... It tells you right there!" " So that's what is was... explains what happened to my last 147 ships..." "I'm gonna call Daniel... You're impossible." " No! I don't like him, he is mean..." "Well, no one else would be willing to pick us up at this time of hour." " Eh, fine... whatever... I'm not your best friend anymore... so take that!" " Oh shut up." So Oriuss called Daniel to pick them up. Of course Daniel was angry and wouldn't let go of how reckless Dylan was and was chewing him out, but Dylan ended up passing out during the ride making Daniel's point to him useless. Dylan and Oriuss stayed with Daniel for the night. The next day, Daniel dropped them off at the temple. A Not so Lovely Welcome During 20 BBY, Oriuss at the age of 24, was sent by the Jedi Council to Mandalore to discuss the safety of the Duchess. The Rogue Droid Rebellion had finally returned, greatly impacting the daily life of the galaxy. They had now made their way toward the peaceful and neutral planet of Mandalore. Oriuss had taken Dylan along, for he felt as he would need him there for back up. Upon arriving on Mandalore, Oriuss and Dylan met up with Daniel, who was there by rather, a mere coincidence. Daniel greeted them both, still having a distaste to Dylan. Daniel then led them to Satine, whom was sitting on her throne. She greeted them both with open arms and had a certain liking to Dylan. "Mother, I would like you to meet Jedi Knight, Oriuss Stealthgleam." "Hello Master Jedi, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." "As with you Duchess." " And hello to... and who is this handsome young man Danny? Is he your friend?" "Ugh, hardly mother... he is just an acquaintance." " Greetings my lady. My name is Dylan Antiunknown, and may I say, it is an honor to be here to observe such beauty." " Oh Danny, I love this boy." He is very polite and kind. Perhaps you should try to be more like him." Daniel, now irritated after looking at Dylan's sly smile on his face said:" Mother, you are embarassing me in front of everyone... besides, should you be talking to the jedi and not his friend?" " Oh yes, now where were we..." After discussing the arrangements with the Duchess, they were invited to a royal dinner. There they all socialized. Satine kept commenting about how Daniel should look up to Dylan and he should respect him. Daniel on the other hand, was having a difficult time trying to nod his head in agreement as he was at the edge of exploding at Dylan's recklessness. It was then when a big explosion took place in the dining hall. The "Permanent" End of the Rebellion Debri and chaos filled the air. People rushed everywhere trying to escape the now panicful room. Droids entered the hall and started attacking. Oriuss deflecting blaster shots, yelled: "Dylan, take care of the droids! I'll protect the Duchess and everyone else." Just then, a blaster shot came from the top of an opening of the room. Oriuss, after barely deflecting it, saw a hooded figure escaping. He then went in pursue after it now leaving Dylan and the remaining guards the task to take down the remaining droids and to protect the Duchess. Oriuss was running after the figure determined to capture whoever it was. After finally cornering the mysterious person, they would now enter an intense moment of truth. The mysterious person then removed it's hood. It was Nina. She ran to Oreo hugging him and said: "Oreo it is you! I thought you were someone else. Good now I won't have to tear you to pieces." " It is great to see you again Nina. It's been so long. I have missed you greatly." "Same Oreo." " Nina, I must tell you something important. I'm planning on leaving the temple... for my heart's sake. I am in love." " You are leaving to be with me Oreo, aww that's so..." " I'm sorry, it isn't for you. I love someone else..." "What?! But what about everything we have been through?! I thought we were meant for eachother!" " I'm sorry Nina, but after I left to go back to Corscant, I doubted that I would ever see you again." " Falling in love with someone else wasn't my original intention, but it happened. You can't control your heart, it controls you. And mine lead me to Dawn." "And now Oreo, my heart tells me to wipe you out from exsistence. I should've killed you all those years ago. But I didn't, and i was a fool for that. But now I can redeem myself. You broke my heart, and now i shall literally, break yours!" The heart broken Nina, then began to attack Oriuss. Nina came at him with fierce attacks with Oreo having a bit of a struggle defending himself. Oreo, at the verge of depression, knew he couldn't lose. Despite his hurting heart, he wouldn't let his emotions get in the way this time. Recovering from Nina's attacks, he overtook her and started attacking. Nina was now the one letting her emotions get in the way. She took out her second lightsaber and attacked Oriuss as she had done in the past. Oriuss, prepared this time, had an easier time deflecting the attacks. And as she tried to use force lightning on him, he moved his saber just in time to block the intense power that had caused him to lose his battle before. He then ran to her and the two clashed sabers. The two were just about matched. Nina then quickly pulled away and forced pushed Oriuss against the wall. Oriuss couldn't believe what had just happened. His training had failed him. Nina now had him at his knees. Just as she was about to end his life, Dylan and Danny rushed into the room. They had returned with a handful of guards that would try to take Nina down. As expected, Nina was able to best them all. Quickly after, she fled from them all. Daniel, trying to shoot her, missed horribly and shot a bird instead. Oriuss silently followed Dylan back to the starship. As Oriuss entered the ship, Dylan looked at the despair in Oriuss' eyes and asked him what was wrong. "Oriuss, what's wrong?" Shaking, Oriuss said: " Nothing.... Let's go home..." A New Life During 19 BBY, the end of the Clone Wars, Oriuss, at the age of 25, decided to leave the Jedi Order. He was madly in love with Senator Catara. He could no longer control his emotions as well as his actions. After being torn apart from Nina and falling in love with Dawn, he knew he could no longer serve the Jedi Order. He immediately notified the council and left his former home, knowing he would never be able to return once he left. Oriuss rushed to Dawn's quarter's to tell her the news. She was overjoyed when she was told. Later that night, Oriuss invited Dylan and Daniel to celebrate the significant change that would forever affect their lives. The Party Oriuss and Dawn dressed in their most elegant clothing. When Daniel arrived, he had come in an actual tuxedo this time, instead of his usual "dress". Everyone had come dressed very nicely, except Dylan. (He thought they were going to go to a club.) Daniel, was rather angry at Dylan, telling him how he never did anything right. After Daniel's useless arguement, everyone started to converse. " Attention everyone." Oriuss said.'' " I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate this momentous occassion. There is someone who I would personally like to thank. That is Ms. Dawnrai Catara. If it wasn't for Dawn, none of this would be happening. When I had first laid my eyes on her, I had felt a spark between us. She taught me how to further enjoy life... and as time progressed even how to relove. I have left the temple for her. We will get married later this year." " Ok, ok, you love her", said Dylan very rudely. "Now that means Daniel owes me 10 credits. Also, forget the speech! Let's go to a club and party! Besides, I'm gonna teach you all that I'm the best dancer in the galaxy!!!"'' They all then went into Daniel's speeder toward the nearest club. As they entered the club, Daniel surprisngly took an immediate liking to the music. Dylan started drinking and offered Daniel some. They both became addicted to it and had a few more. Before they all knew it, Daniel was trash talking Dylan to have a dance off with him to "Empire Today", a very well known song. Here is the dance off between the both of them: . As the two were engaging in their little episode, Dawn and Oriuss enjoyed their time and even danced a little. This was one of the best nights of their life for it was the first where they actually goofed off without being interupted. When they all got tired, they decided to head back home. They ran into some trouble while trying to head back to the vehicle. "Hey man!" Dylan cried. " Stop messing... with me" "Yeah!" Daniel said " Don't mess with my... friend! He's my pal, leave em' alone. I can have the Republic come... after you for messing with me..." " Excuse my friends." Oriuss said embarrassed. " They are a little "tired" from the club..." '' After barely avoiding that disaster, they all made their way to the car. Dylan took the keys from Oriuss and turned on the engine. He was driving once again. He backed up the car and heard a high pitched squeal. He had run over Daniel. Unalarmed of what had just happened, Dylan went foward and hit a pole. Dawn and Oriuss took him out of the car and threw him to the back seat. They got Daniel and rushed him to the hospital. Daniel was very angry at Dylan and was yelling at him the whole time. ''" You no good!" ''Daniel screamed."Why did I let you do.. this to me... I was fine... You ruined my life... My body was fine and then you come along and ruin it... I thought I was your pal man!" Dylan still kind of unaware of what happened said: "''What do you mean? I didn't do nothing! Some idiot hit you with a car." "Oh..." ''said Daniel. " When I find that no good punk, I'm gonna kill him!"'' Healing the Wound When they arrived at the hospital, Daniel was in great pain. Dylan too, was injured since he had after all wrecked into the pole. They were both rushed into a room so they could recover. Dawn and Oriuss left them immediately to recover (and to avoid the bill). The doctors and nurses tended to them regularly. Dylan of course was flirting at Daniel's disgust. Although Daniel had been rather depressed during the stay at the hospital, Dylan for once asked Daniel what was on his mind. "Dylan", ''said Daniel in a defeated tone, ''"Why must I always get punished for your actions..? I try to deal with everything you do, but I can't any longer." "Daniel, ''Dylan replied, "I'm sorry for everything I do, I don't mean for you to get hurt. You know you're one of my dearest friends." "Then why don't you act like I am, stop treating me poorly and consider how I feel." "Danny, look, I may not always show it, but you are my great friend. I wasn't raised in a rich, sophisticated family like yours. I was an orphan, so I didn't know how to care for others, let alone myself. Oriuss took me under his wing. I look up to you for what you do, you are like the brother I never had." "Well Dylan, I'll forgive you, just promise me you'll be more cautious next time." "And you sir, promise me you'll be a little less uptight about life." "Deal", they both said agreeingly. Afterwards, Dylan and Danniel got into their wheelchairs and started running over everyone's feet. They went to the mess hall and stacked up on food. They started a food fight and wheeled away. Dylan was able to build up Danny's coinfidence so he would be able to flirt. Daniel, shockingly, got lucky and was able to find a sweet girl, named Xalandra Nova, who had feelings towards him. (She would later cheat on him.) Daniel got Dylan to read a book and to watch the news. Although Dylan at first wasn't too enthusiastic about it at first, he ended up enjoying Daniel's hobbies. At the end of their stay, when they recieved the bill, they both yelled out a curse in Mandalorian and hooked it to their speeder, taking off. Revenge Isn't Always So Sweet Nearing the end of 19 BBY, Oriuss and Dawn had arranged their wedding plans. It would be absolutely perfect. The two of them had waited so long for this moment. The wedding would be held at the Varykino lake retreat in Naboo's Lake Country. Of course Daniel and Dylan were invited along with most of the senators. Noteable senators were Rylie Tano, Goji Nightbreak, Jarat Salas and Redge Powerstunner. This was a big day, as it would impact everyone that Oriuss knew. The outside surroundings were astonishing, as they complimented the entire area. As the moment neared, Dawn had only imagined how she would spend the rest of her life with the guy of her dreams. Oriuss had cleaned up well, as he was absolutley determined that Dawn would forever be his. Before Dylan had to go, Oriuss briefly spoke with him. ''"Dylan, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Thankyou for being such a trustworthy friend. After everything that had happened with Nina, I feel at peace again." "No problem man, I'll be there waiting for you with the ring. Go get her. She's all yours." At last, The wedding would commence. The energy created was overflowing with excitment. Oriuss was with the Groomsmen (consisted of Redge) and Best Man, Dylan. Dawn's Bridesmaids were consisted of Maylin Beifong, Misty Maymoonstone, Electra Eel, and Rylie Tano. Daniel had been chosen to be the Minister of the wedding. Dawn walked down the asile with her father. Her dress was a sight to behold. It was elegant and traditional yet modern and classy. As she approached, her father removed her headress, revealing her face. She grinned at Oriuss. Dylan, unexpectedly dropped the ring as he was trying to balance the pillow on his index finger. After they had announced their vows, Daniel then spoke: ..."Do you Oriuss take this woman Dawnrai to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Oriuss replied. Do you Dawn take this man Oriuss to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." She said happily. "If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his/her peace." As they were exchaning rings, suddenly a dark figure emerged disrupting the liveliness. Surrounding the figure, were droids, rogue droids to be exact. Nina had returned. Suddenly, chaos engulfed the scene with havoc replacing the peace and harmony. With an evil, physcotic smile, she said: "I oppose this wedding, I mean after all, how can one be wed without a wife?" Strong Opposition Suddenly droids fled down about, without the decency to spare the weak. It would be a full scale attack. Daniel, as everyone else, was prepared for this moment. The Senate guards rushed out to protect the diplomats. Redge, as the comannding officer, ordered the troops to create a barrier of tables in a semi circle. Daniel, Redge and Dylan, along with Goji and Jarat tried their best to help out. Many Diplomats were either killed or injured during this skirmish: *Jarat was nearly stung to death after Daniel shot a nest, Goji was wounded severly as he got shot from Daniel's lousy aim.* As Dawn had been running to the perimeter, Nina had forced pulled her and stood a good distance away from the battle. Oriuss, displeased and furious, ran after her, to save his new wife. He pulled out his saber, and was ready to engage her, for the last time. Nina, grinning taunted him to come nearer. "What's wrong?" ''she said. "You think I'm just going to let you come here and take her? Well guess again sweetheart, it's not going to happen." "Nina!!", Oriuss cried " Don't you dare, she has nothing to do with us!" Let her go!" "You're absolutely right, she doesn't." "Nina! No... don't! I beg... "Boa....ty!.." "Nooo!"'' It was then that Nina had decided to pull out her saber and viciously stab Dawn. Oriuss ran to Dawn and grasped her in his arms. "Boaty... I love... you. You meant... the whole world... to me. You are ....one of a kind. Be... strong, and prosper." She shed a tear that found Oriuss' fingertips. She was gone. Oriuss slowly closed her eyes and stood up emotionally wrecked and becoming fueled by anger. He drew his saber, knowing what he had to do. Nina only added to it: "Well seems as if.... you're next! Would you like to die now, or rather, struggle and then die?" "I don't plan to leave. In fact, I think you are the one who should prepare to go..." Facing the Past Oriuss overwhelmingly rushed to Nina with his focus sharper than ever. Nina blocked and tried to jab him. He easily avoided it and kicked her stomach. Oriuss had long since matured since their last battle. He wouldn't let emotions come between him. That is, except for his hatered. Nina was again relying on her force lightning to pull her through. Oriuss deflected it sending it right back. She swung both sabers toward him and they both clashed against his one. Oriuss exclaimed: " It's over, I've lost too much, and I wasn't ready for it in the past. But now, I'm ready to let go of you." He spun around and tried to slash at her. Nina this time, was getting weak, barely able to defend herself. Oreo kicked her again,this time throwing her some yards away. He jumped and was ready to vertically slash her. She rolled narrowly avoiding the deathly attack. As she tried to get up Oriuss force slammed her back down. She yelled: "Stop, please. I didn't mean for this..." " I've heard enough Nina, " ''Oriuss said softly. He made sure to scratch her up. She yelled in intense pain. ''"Stop, please, I give..." "No, you had your chance," ''He said disgusted. He began to force choke her. She helplessly struggled to free herself, but it was no use. ''"Please...Oriuss..." And it was over. As she was about to die on her own, he stuck his saber right through her, forever ending her presence in the galaxy. He ran back to the perimeter to destroy the remaining droid forces. He was quickly able to dismantle them all. With his eyes red, he looked around, hurt and feeling abandoned. Each and every senator were absolutely saddened, as this day would symbolize a tragedy to love and lost hope everywhere. Daniel tried to speak with Oriuss, but he was force pushed out of the way. He called for Dylan. Oriuss and Dylan headed back to the ship.The next stop? Antiunknown Headquarters. Recovery in the Process Once landed upon the inner city of Coruscant, Dylan and Oriuss made their way to what seemed to be a rundown warehouse. Much to Oriuss' surprise however, it was fully operational. As he looked around, there was a group full of assorted characters waiting for them. The first, was Reed, a clever, all around combatist who was second only to Dylan. He could get himself out of any dilemma with any crafty trick. Next was Price, a master strategist, and hacker. He possessed only and all the top quality tech one wished to obtain to help get the job done. Atom, the weaponist, desired to carry just about every weapon known to man. His reputation was built to where he wasn't to be messed with. Jay, a Master Technician, was superb with dealing with everything that involved technology. He was known to be the best in the buisness. Kahar, a newer member of the group was just beginning to find himself as his days within the Cartel grew. He was an outstanding young mind who provided the simplest solutions when needed. Then of course, there was Boba, the on and off guy, who was often questioned for his actions. There he was, staring through the window of the building, having been locked out for trying to strap on a bomb after claiming he was only trying to get back at Gashon, who had taken and eaten his sandwhich. And to top it off, the head of the snake was Dylan Antiunknown, the top tier mastermind behind the Drug Cartel itself. "Alright, everyone gather round. You see this man? It's Oriuss," proclaimed Dylan. "He is the reason why we have all been brought here together. Respect him, and you'll get yours in return." Greetings were exchanged and friends were made. This would be a new chapter in Oriuss' life. As apart of it, Oriuss was now a member of the Antiunknown Cartel. Strength and unity had been balanced. The cartel was strengthened on a huge scale. "Friends," ''Oriuss announced. "Together we will acheive many great things. Our wishes and desires will be fulfilled. Expanding this Empire will be tough, but acheivable. We will work together and acheive greatness. It has been a tough journey thus far, I'm sure it has for all of you. I myself, have come from a plague of failed opportunistic life. Leaving the Jedi Order and possibly the love of my life has led me here, for a redemption to get back up and recover from the lowest moment in my life."'' Starting Small The hunger for power was a plan of patience. It wasn't something that could be achieved right away. The simplest way to start out naturally, would be a bank heist. The mission would require only a few members, mainly because of the stealth that was required. Dylan, Oriuss, Reed, Atom and Gashon would take on this problematic mission. Jay and Price would remain behind to help navigate the group through the heavily guarded "Bank of Coruscant". Kahar would clean up and look after Boba to help secure his position as "Private" in the cartel. The heist would be simple. Each group member would split into a different speeder and drive around the bank to have Price and Jay scan the perimeter. Oriuss would play the depressed, lonely, widower looking to pawn in his wife's ring. While inside, a microschopic camera within the ring would take note of the existing security within the premices. The conversation is noted below. "Alright fags," Whispered Dylan."We're scanning the bank now. The outside of the place isn't too heavily guarded. Atom could probably distract them and buy us some time. See anything?" "No Sir, it looks clear, just make sure Atom takes a small task force to lure the guards away. How's it going Oriuss?" "I'm in, I'm preparing to send in the data in a few moments... Oriuss out." Making his way inside the bank, Oriuss flashed the ring in all directions possible. The ring was a very useful tool in examining the unseen. As he approached the desk, he handed the ring to the man. "Ah, Mr. Bluepulser, I am sorry for your loss. I am sure she was a great woman. What happened if I may ask?" "She.... was killed, in a tragic accident....I'm sorry, can we just discuss the price of this ring?" "Of course, I'm so sorry, let me look into it....." Leaving the bank, Oriuss gathered himself, sent the information to the techies, and met up with the others to discuss the plan. "Alright, what's the plan," said a cautious Oriuss. Price and Jay responded. "First of all, Atom, take some droids with you to distract the guards. Buy Dylan and the others enough time so they can get in and out easily. Security inside is the bigger problem. Cameras are everywhere. Luckily, we were able to obtain unscramble their code while you guys were investigating, so we can temporarily disarm the security inside. Remember, it's only going to last at a maximum of about twelve minutes. Good luck.""Ok," exclaimed Dylan. "Atom head over on my signal." We'll head down to the bank waiting for your entrance. Let's go!" The Scene of the Crime The group entered the heart of the bank as casual citizens, waiting for Atom's grand entrance. It was then when a large explosion came from the outside. Immediately, the bank closed within the inside, hoping to secure each and every citizen as well as its' financial property. With a majority of the guards dealing with the outside distractor, Oriuss and the group emerged. popping out their weapons. Almost instantly, the bank went silent. Every person was on the floor in front of Dylan and Oriuss. Gashon and Reed gathered the essential credits that had kept the bank running for many generations. The security systems were disabled and everything was falling in place perfectly. The determined profit gained was around: 14.5 million credits. "Alright, we got it Atom, bust us out and we'll get ready to run." "Ok" The group headed out and waited for Atom's break in. The bank was busted open with many police reinforcements behind. Each of them ran to their speeders with a portion of the money to avoid the risk of losing it all. Atom lured some forces away to buy them time. They all went down different paths toward the headquarters. Unexpectedly, Gashon ran into some complications with his speeder. With the law chasing closely after him, he was forced to abandon his stash and hide. The rest of them each were able to defend at different success rates, losing the police behind. Gashon knew he would be in for it when he returned, but overall, their grand profit made was: 10.8 million credits. The rise of the cartel had gone better then expected, all due to the clever minds that had been inolved. Money Matters It had been a few days before Gashon had made his way back to the Headquarters. Believing that he would enter to a lively celebration, he stepped in with pride. Dylan, angriiy, beat down his elated mood. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!," cried Dylan. "We lost out on a HUGE chunk of our profit you dumbass! I expect more from you Gashon. Yet you still let me down! Every. Time." "Whoa Dylan, look! Don't pull that on me! I helped carry us through there. Plus it was a fucking accident!" "Oh sure, go ahead and tell yourself that, Gashfag. You always manage to mess up a simple task, how do you even crash a speeder?! I'm sure even that fucking Asian Greenpulser could navigate down a clear street. For fuck sakes man!" "Dylan! Stop!"" No get your priorities straight. Kahar will step up since you can't. Now sit your ass down and shut the FUCK up." From there on out, the line up change of Kahar Zamet, in place of Gashon, would prove to be much for beneficial. The younger mind was a great addition in acheiving a stronger, unified squad. Spices and Goods Life had become increasingly well for Oriuss and his friends. The cartel was becoming more and more corrupt as time passed on. It just needed a few more steps before it reached the status of a huge threat. Oriuss was thinking about what could help spark the plug, when suddenly, Boba came bursting in, in a frantic blur. '' "Oriuss! Guess what I... found man! Wait... where's my thumb.... Oh noooo. Why!!! It's gone." "Damn Dude," said Oriuss, "You're pretty high right now. Where'd you get those spices from?" No where! They're mine!" "Relax Boba, calm down. Let me see em'."'' And then a lightbulb had turned on inside Oriuss' head. Selling drugs would be a perfect way to gain the fear and respect of allies in the future. "Hold on Boba, I need to show Dylan this. You've been a great help." "But my druuuuughhhhsssss...." Oriuss went over to Dylan and the group to suggest his plan.Overall, they agreed that it sounded well. Kahar had chimed in that if he could hook up some of his crooked cops to join in, they could make a huge profit from the docks. Gashon, meanwhile sat there with envy watching Kahar. Atom suggested that he could get some of his alley friends to join in and help the cartel. Reed asked if there would be women, but of course, everyone just snickered. Dylan commented that expanding the Cartel to other worlds beyond Coruscant would be such a huge key to acheiving the milestone they badly needed. In fact the need for a name change had arised. The Cartel would for now on be known as: The Brotherhood. "Let this day be known as our movement forward. We will have money and power unknwown by any man in this galaxy. Mark my words. It's the start to a new life of crime."- Dylan Antiunknown The headquarters had been immensly upgraded since the bank heist. Price and Jay were able to get the top of the line security system while adding in their own touches of technical instruments. The credits left over would be used to lure people into joining the cartel. With a good amount of credits that they had, it was sure to be no problem getting what these men had badly desired all their life. Reconnecting To the Past Daniel Greenpulser had been pacing back and forth in a hurry. He hadn't communicated with Oriuss since Dawnrai's tragic passing. At last, he had managed to find some free time and escape the world of politics. So, logically, he decided to reach out to him. "Hello...? Is anyone there," asked Daniel. "Oriuss, are you there?"Daniel," said Oriuss. "I'm here, nice to see you. It's been a while." "Why haven't you returned to the Senate? Your absence creates an empty feeling." "I know, and sorry for that, but I've been going through some tough times. Dylan has taken me in. And I do miss you guys alot. Do you mind if I visit you, privately? I need to talk to you about something." "Sure! Go ahead, when do you want to meet Oriuss?" "Now," he said firmly. "Now would be good." Oriuss passed through Coruscant, thinking back to when Dawnrai was still with him. He thought about when he had held her close and promised her a happy, perfect life. He pictured her soft, gentle hands around him, ensuring that he would be safe. Everywhere he looked, he saw a lovely, imaginative Dawn surrounding him. Then she dissappeared, fading away at the hands of a bloody red lightsaber. Cries of agony and death surrounded Oriuss' sorrowful mind. In just a matter of seconds, Oriuss found himself crashed. And there was Daniel and Redge, rushing towards the crash site. Skies of Grey "Don't take me to the hospital Danny, please. I beg you, they'll get me..." Why not? You're terribly hurt." "Please, listen to me." So Daniel sped down towards his quarters to take care of Oriuss. Redge, who was assigned to follow Daniel, assisted tended to Oriuss. Looking upon them, Oriuss cracked a weak smile but returned into his depression.Daniel then proceeded to lecture the damaged Stealthgleam. "What in the absolute hell Oriuss, is wrong with you?! Why have you been abnormal so lately? You're supposed to be here with us, not freaking flying off the road!" "Yeah!," said Redge."Stop endangering yourself." "Wait guys", said Oriuss. "I didn't mean to crash, I came here to come out clear. I'm ashamed with everything, and it's time I come clean. My life has literally become a shit pile. I've changed so much. I'm corrupt now, I miss everything. I miss Dawn, and you guys. I need to tell you that I'm now apart of Dylan's cartel. I was apart of everything! I'm unstable. I want my old life back! Please don't turn me in. I'm a wreck..." " Oriuss, look, it's ok. We're here for you. You're apart of this senate. I won't rat you out. Just air out your feelings. My job isn't to judge a problem. I'm here to ensure the that it is resolved. Now go ahead....." After airing out his emotions to Redge and Daniel, Oriuss felt his trust in them was genuine. He was able to tell then that he was in a crime organization and was unsure about the future. Redge had suggested taking on the role of a Senate Guard to help around. In addition, Oriuss would able to be around Redge and Daniel. He would be allowed to return to the cartel as he felt the need to do so. After notifying the cartel, he enrolled and joined among the ranks of the Senate Guards. A fresh start had just begun. It was time for a bit of change. Starting Fresh A new day marked the new beginning of Oriuss' new life in the senate. His emotions were in check and his flambouyancy had returned. He was assigned to guard Senator Greenpulser along with Redge Powerstunner. It was great for Oriuss because he was able to be in a position where he would be able to protect his friends and experience a higher class of life. Daniel and Redge showed him the new additions of the senate while discussing their point of emphasis of the Republic and their mission to restablish peace and prosperity. "All the work put into this senate is meant to better the lives of the people", explained Daniel. "In order to do so, we must constantly overcome the problems generated from te violence, and corruption that has been created. Redge added in, "Isn't this a great thing to be apart of, knowing we are working to acheive a better life for others?" Daniel concluded by saying: "Remember, Parliament today, Parliament tomorrow, Parliament forever." Meeting each and every senator was unique, seeing the different types of characteristics and personalities they possessed. Although, there were a few exceptions to be noted. Tey Voro had built up a consistent history of trying to remove Daniel from th senate. He was very incapable of being a senator and was trying to cover up by trying to expose false rumors of Senator Greenpulser. Senator Jarat Taraj was a dirty politician. He always resorted to heartless campaigns by bashing on local senators. Alvin Novik was a want to be senator who had no clue about the life inside a senate. He was sadly, only here to watch his father work so he could one day be a proud of the large, diverse senate. Tal Novik was known as a woman abuser. He would manipulate many of the women in the senate just so he could buy his way into securing a majority of any votes. Besides the drama within the senate, it was already better then anything else Oriuss had come to see. The last senator he would see, would be Rylie Tano, the senator from Shili. Although she had shown up to his wedding a while back, he had never really established a stable relationship with her. However, he did know that Tal had gotten his ass handed to, only after trying to seduce her. And there she was, a very pretty and defined togruta waiting to meet him. "Hello Ms.Tano, Nice to meet you on this fine day. How are you?""Why does it matter, I'm probably never going to engage in another conersation with the work load I have on my plate. It's fucking scrutiny. Besides, I'm most likely not going to be talking to you." "My dear senator, why don't I take you out for a good time? I could also try to help you out with some paper work, if you wish. I do have some background knowledge on some of the current issues we're dealing with." "No thanks, but I prefer to be alone and handle my work privately."Come on senator", he said with a sly smile. "When was the last time you had company over? You know you would enjoy it. Think it over?" "Well, I don't see any harm in having you over... I suppose..... Meet me at my quarters tonight. We can discuss some of the topics and issues as well as go over some work that needs to be filed. I'll see you there. Just try not to be late, understand?" "Yes senator", he said placidly, "I'll see you later tonight." And with that, Oriuss had something to look forward to for the night, something he hadn't be acustomed to in a very, very long time. First Impressions Arriving at the senator's house was a moment to behold. It was a very elegant place, worthy to looked upon. Rylie had been waiting a few more minutes then she had hoped for, when suddenly, Oriuss had arrived. She saw him out the window, smiling and waiting to greet her. When she answered the door, she immediately began to citique his nature. "Why are you late, you idiot, I told you not to! We have alot of work to do. I hope you plan on staying a while because we're not going to goof off. Am I clear?" "Yes Ms. Tano." "Good, now come in." Oriuss entered and sat down with Rylie. She stated what had to be done so she wouldn't fall behind in her work. She demanded that he organized her papers while she filled them out. While helping her out, he engaged into a conversation about the ideal way to solve some of the senate issues that were expanding from virtually nothing, into a collective mess of trouble. The conversation was interesting, especially how the possibility of the Separatist Army invading her home planet was very much real. Rylie then glanced over to see how the filing was going, when, unexpectedly, she let out a scream. "What the fuck are you doing?! Idiot! That's not the way I told you to file them. I told you to alphabetize them, not by numerical order! Stop, and do it again!" " "But senator..... I was trying to help.... I'm sorry."" Shut up, and start over Oriuss. We don't have time for you to be messing up. Now start over." "Senator Tano," Oriuss began. "Nevermind...""No, tell me, say it before I get it out of you.""Ok, well I've noticed that you're different from most senators. You seem like you don't like a majority of them. And I'm trying my best here, and you're kind of being rude.""I'm sorry," she said."It's just that, I'm very stressed right now. You don't know how it is to constantly, keep up with what is asked of you. And most of the senators are outgoing. I'm different." "Why is that," questioned Oriuss."My childood was very rough, so I'm not used dealing with others. I've always been independent. I wasn't liked much by others, so I've decided not to like them back.""Well, if t helps," said a smiling Oriuss. "I think you're very pleasant to be around with. "Thank you," she responded. Now can we focus on the task that is at hand?" "Alright senator, 'll get back to work..." The two continued to file the papers until Rylie felt they had done enough. She looked at Oriuss consistently to make sure he wouldn't screw up her work. But as she did, she couldn't help but notice she was messing a bit up on her part. She thanked him for helping her with everything. She walked him out and wished him farewell. Oriuss smiled and said: "You know, I haven't smiled like this in a while. We should hang out more. You're very compatible. Maybe again sometime this week, Senator?" "Sure," she said. "That would be nice. By the way, you can call me Rylie.""Thank you Sena... I mean Rylie. I'll see you soon then. Good night." "And to you too, Oriuss." As he dissappeared into the night, Rylie felt her self to be unresful. She seemed to be having an emotion she hadn't quite experienced before. But what was it? And why was she having it? Infection of Affection The next encounter between Oriuss and Rylie would be under less stressful circumstances. Unused Stories Clone Wars- Achieving the Rank of Master Four years later, during 22 BBY, (during the start of the Clone Wars) Oriuss, at the age of 22, had been promoted to the rank of Jedi Master due to his act of bravery on Geonosis. After Oriuss had been rescued by the Republic Gunships, like the rest of the handful of jedi survivors, he flew across the warzone aiding the clones. But while in the air, his ship got shot down by Genonosians. Oriuss and only six troopers survived. Both pilots were dead. As a natural leader, Oriuss led his squad into a cave. They had lost communication with the Republic. The cave was the only place for miles that had water. For months, Oriuss and his squad struggled to keep alive in the harsh conditions. They had to take down wild acklays and avoid the brainworms from Queen Korena. They grew weaker each day, disliking the environment they were in. Ocassionally, fights broke out within the group. Fortunately, Oriuss was able to keep them together as one. Although there were arguements, the squad did bond and grew to deal with each other's differences. Three months had passed, and just as everyone was about to lose hope, the force came to their aid. Three republic gunships landed at the entrance of the cave. Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi stepped out of the gunships. Oriuss and the six troopers were relieved as they knew they were saved. They were taken to the Republic Medical Station to recover from their dangerous adventure. After their recovery, the Jedi Council presented Oriuss with the rank of "Master" for his extrodinary efforts and leadership skills. And with that, Oriuss would be a key to many Republic victories during the Clone Wars. Permanent End of the Rebellion (Former Ending) Nina, with tears in her eyes, looked at Oreo, who had also formed tears in his own. Nina fell to the ground, for she was the one who had gotten the lightsaber through her already broken heart. Her life was now slipping away. Oreo held her in his hands. He looked at her and said: " I honestly did think we were meant for each other, but clearly, Destiny said otherwise." Nina looked at Oreo. Her last tear made it's way to his fingertip just as she slipped away. He then shut her eyes and left as it started to rain. Dylan had saved Danny and the Duchess from the droids. Danny was now grateful to him. Oriuss contacted Dylan to come to the starship so they could prepare to leave. As he entered, he looked at the despair in Oriuss' eyes and asked him what was wrong. "Oriuss, what's wrong?" Shaking, Oriuss said: " Nothing.... Let's go home..."